The present invention relates to a digital integrated circuit for a color-television receiver with digital signal processing circuitry which contains a first multiplier which multiplies two demodulated digital color-difference signals with a digital color-saturation signal using time-division multiplexing.
A digital integrated circuit of this kind is disclosed in the publication "DIGIT 2000 VLSI-Digital-TV-System", March 1982, in the form of the description of the integrated circuits MAA 2100 and MAA 2200 on pages 4-3 to 4-5. In FIG. 4-2 on page 4-3, the above-mentioned multiplier is called a "color-saturation multiplier" because it is fed with the demodulated color-difference signals from the preceding stages and with the aforementioned digital color-saturation signal via a stage called "IM bus interface". For the two color-difference signals, time-division multiplexing is used; the same applies to the delivery of the corresponding output signals to the two following digital-to-analog converters for the two analog color-difference signals.
As also described in the publication mentioned above, the two integrated circuits MAA 2100 and MAA 2200 form part of an IC set with which digital color-television receivers can be implemented.